Teaching Sensei to Love
by rallybabe89
Summary: Teacher Hinata is late for a meeting with her father all because of Kakashi. DateMe entry for Sept 2008


September 2008 DateMe Entry

Pairing: KakaHina

Theme: School's In

* * *

Hinata ran from her classroom on the third floor of the Academy to her office in the newly constructed building adjacent to the instruction rooms. She was late for her meeting with her father and she knew she would hear it from him about the lack of discipline she had.

But she wasn't late due to her own faults. In fact, it was that silver haired perverted man that caused her to be late.

"So class, your homework for tonight will be to practice the kunai throwing techniques that Kakashi-sensei and I have taught you. Be sure that you pair up and practice against your classmates. You will be tested on the techniques and your progress will be the criteria for your grade," said Hinata as her class had come to an end for the day.

Eagerly packing her papers and fixing the chairs, Hinata was ready to leave the academy.

Everything was going well and on time until she saw him sulking in the corner of their shared classroom. She had known that Shino-kun was a regular sulker but never had she seen the Copy Nin sulk without a death or battle injury.

So she did what she does best. She straightened her uniform which consisted of a horribly short plaid skirt and button white shirt and walked over to her co teacher. It had been years since he had taken on a team but he still was one of the best at teaching children how to work together. Maybe that was the reason Hinata had become so smitten with him.

"Kakashi-san, why are you so upset?" Hinata asked having long forgone the honorific that seemed to age him. She had figured that he was only about fourteen years her elder, not too old according to her books. In fact she had known many relatives who had married people with a far greater age gap than between them two.

She saw him hesitate before looking up at her and answering.

"Hina-chan, what if I told you that after nearly twenty years I've finally felt some _love_ towards a woman and I went and ruined it before I even had a chance?" he said while shifting nervously under her surprised gaze.

Sure she had known that Kakashi had been in love with his former teammate, Rin, since he was young; but she had always believed that he wouldn't be able to find someone _worthy_ of his love. Smiling softly, and pushing down the heavy feeling in her chest, Hinata offered him some encouragement.

"If you truly love her than nothing can ruin it. Just go and follow your heart. If she is worthy of your love then she'll understand and accept it. If she doesn't then you know you gave your heart to someone who wasn't worthy of it."

She was stunned as the scrolls on the table in the front swirled around her and her mysterious Copy Nin disappeared as well.

She would ponder later on her own time about who his _beloved_ was, but for now she had to get herself home to her father.

* * *

**xxx**

When Hinata was beckoned by her father after a rather long and tedious day at the academy where she was now teaching, she didn't expect to see _him_ there. The newly constructed building was a library conjoined with a tea shop which Hinata was a frequent visitor of. The scrolls scattered around her father and Kakashi had her apprehensive about this meeting. She shyly walked to her father and bowed greatly before seating in front of him and next to previously mentioned man.

Hinata was thinking many thoughts but she settled on an obvious feeling- nervousness. After all sitting next to one of Konoha's greatest Shinobi in front of her father was rather nerve wrecking for the usually meek woman of twenty. In fact there were many questions that were in her mind was- how did he get here before her? Was he simply forced here? And what did her father want to talk to Kakashi about?

Of course Hinata had grown as a shinobi and person in the past five years since her previous and childish crush, Naruto, had defeated the Akatsuki after losing his best friend, Sasuke, to the treacherous Madera Uchiha. But now the Hinata that was seated in front of her father was no longer a simple shinobi but was also a Jonin teacher like the silver haired man sitting to her right.

Long hours of training under the watchful eyes of Neji and Naruto had helped the formerly weak teenager grow into a stunning teacher and woman.

But she still shook every time her father spoke directly to her. Some of it was irrational fear and the rest of it was caused by mere habit.

"Hinata as you know you have come of age to be betrothed. As a child you were the key to joining two grand clans into one. You must have come across the scrolls that mentioned of your arranged marriage to the youngest and currently deceased Uchiha?" Hiashi spoke loudly and clearly as if there was a meaning to this entire introduction.

Hinata had known of her impending marriage to Sasuke since he had mentioned to her that she would be his wife in the future. When your six years old, none of that really sinks in. But as Hinata grew older, she saw why he ignored all of his fangirls and especially Sakura, even though he did in fact feel something for his pink headed team mate. It was his respect to his family and hers.

Nodding her head in agreement, Hinata waited for her father to continue.

"As you must have figured out by now, the entire reason a Hyuuga was betrothed to an Uchiha was to see the offspring that could be created between the two. Well the Uchiha's are now long dead, but we still have hope," Hiashi passed Hinata a scroll and what she saw stunned her.

Here in front of her was a marriage agreement between her and Kakashi Hatake. No wonder the man was unusually silent this morning at work. Maybe her father had forced him to be here therefore he couldn't be with the one he loved. After all he couldn't possibly want her, a woman fourteen years younger than him.

**xXx**

Sparing him a glance, she noticed that his eyes were smiling proudly at her. Confusion ran throughout her and she sat there trying to figure it out.

Her father seemed to have notice this and excused himself so they can talk.

"Kkkakashi, umm, sorry that you've been, um, forced into this. I could say no if you want me to," said Hinata reverting back to her stuttering ways.

Kakashi turned his gaze to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her. She could feel her blush growing rapidly as the man she had come to admire and crush on was holding her to his chest.

"Hime, you were the one to tell me to follow my heart. Your father had asked me before and I had said no because I thought maybe you wouldn't want a man like me. But this morning your words gave me hope. So I figured why not seize this opportunity?" Kakashi said huskily right in Hinata's ear.

He let her go after a while when he noticed that she had never squirmed away from him.

Hinata threw logic out the window for the first in time and followed her own heart. She signed the papers right next to where Kakashi had signed his name before.

Getting up to deliver the scrolls to her father, Hinata smiled at her to-be husband. But he called her back as she reached the door knob.

"O and Hinata," he said, "please wear your uniform on our wedding night." He teased her right before poofing out of the room.

**xXx**

On the other side of the door, Hiashi chuckled when he heard his future son-in-law tease his daughter. All before rushing to the room when he heard his oldest fall after fainting.

**xXx**

a/n : I hope this was enough teacher-student ness for the contest entry. My first time Kakashi and Hinata.


End file.
